Dreamy Princess (Week 3) - Angene Bokerdoke/Etoile Live
Idol: Angene Etoile Bokerdole Song: Twinkle (Junky feat Kagamine Rin) Coord: Musical Flare Coord Cyalume: Dream Jewel Cyalume Charm Coord Before Live Angene: *take a deep breath and took out her coord* ".. I'm still afraid.." Mars: "Its okay Angene! We are Sunshine☀Stars right?! Everything its gonna be fine if yiur believe with yourself!" *hold her hands* Angene: "B-but.." Mars: "Do. Your. Best. Angene!" *smiling and giggles* "You forgot about everyone's daily quotes?" Angene: *smiling* "Alright! I'll do my best!" Coord Change Meganee-san: "Please scan the appropiate number of MyTickets for your Coord, you can also scan your friend's tickets. Angene: "Everyone Feelings.. The Sound Of Everyone Feelings! I'll Protect Everyone's Feelings!" *scan the coord* Meganee-san: COORD CHANGE START!" Meganee-san: "Today's coord are based on music note and its suitable for Angene!" Angene: "Musical Flare Coord! Complete!" Live Angene: "Hello Everyone! Its me, Angene Etoile Bokerdole!" Fans or Audience: "KYAAAAAA!!!!!!Angene-chan!!" *fangirling or fanboying* •~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~• touinkuru touinkuru koishiau kiseki no sonna mousou ni mondaiten ga aru to shitara, kimi to iru koto nanda itsudemo hanashitari bakashitari shiau kudaranai kankei ga tsudzuku to ii ne sonna koto itteta ne sore de ii no atashi mo dakara kakushita no ni shikata ga nai ja nai... suki ni nachattanda kakushite mo kakushite mo detekichau no ni sonna koto shiranai kimi wa baka de oobaka de yasashikute zurui wa tokimeku jouken, shousai, nante nai shi iranai shi chirachira kono me ga kimi wo ou tte iu ka nande kimi nanda touinkuru touinkuru kirakira na hibi ga kimi no hitokoto de dokidoki na mainichi ni kawaru arienai desho rabu rabu rabu hora hibikidasu kimi no joudan na honki shiriasu na shichueeshon nante ni awanai desho "Making Drama! Switch On" Angene run happily in the world filled with giant books, pensil case, whiteboard, white chalk, class chair and table, locker, and love letter. "The world with full of exam and studied will have a Happy Ending!" Angene jump with her wings appear and able flying in the sky and writing something with giant pencil "Happy School Year!" heibon na hibi mo dokidoki mo docchidatte erabenai mon da ne kitto sou merankorii nee oneechan kurushii yo kore ga koi na no "Cyalume Time!" touinkuru touinkuru aishiau kiseki no sonna mousou ni mondaiten to ka sagashite mo nai wa kimi ga ii kara rabu rabu rabu hora hibikidasu kimi no joudan na honki meruhen na shichueeshon na no ne shinderera sutoori After Live Fans & Audience: "Angene-chan!! You are the precious one!! Angene-chan! WE SHIP YOU WITH MARS TOKIMO!!!!" Angene's Fans Club: "A-N-G-E-N-E! Angene For Life!!!" Angene: "Thanks Everyone!" *waive hands to the audience or fans and smiling happily* Mars: "Thats My Angene!" *clap hands* Angene: *came out from the stage room and hug Mars* "I'm did It, Mars!! No fail this time!" Mars: "Of course! You are my precious duck that will never disappoint on you forever!" *hug back Angene* Angene: "Now all we got to do is.." Angene & Mars: "Waiting For The Result!" Category:Solo Live Category:Live Category:Symphonata Challenge Round 1 Category:Yumenochi199